Reach
by MiserableRose
Summary: Amy Rose has came from a terrible past life, gangs, killing, bullied, and beat. But once she enters highschool that is far away from her old middle school she decides to start all over. How will she take it and will she ever escape the past?
1. Encounter

_**Reach**_

_**Ello. This is my new story. I did not feel like working on my other one because I got bored with it. This is not Scourosy if you did not figure that out. This is Sonamy. Enjoy! (~^.^)~**_

_**Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own.**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Encounter.**_

_Shit _

I slammed my hand on my alarm and tossed my black rose patterned covers off of me. I yawned and scowled at the calender. Narrowing my eyes at the the devious note plastered on a certain date. August 26 was my first day of freshmen year. Bye bye beautiful full length sleep nights and hello early morning rises.

I stretched and I combed threw my hair with my fingers and rolled out of bed. I scratched my back feeling lazy as hell while occasionally stumbling over piles of clothed that I have not gotten to. I finally reached my walked in closet and stumbled in cursing myself for being so good damn clumsy. I looked up at the clothes I had and what shall I where? Nothing to bland, but nothing to out there. I rubbed my chin and walked to the section where I had all my band T-shirts.

I pulled on one piece of clothing and eyed it up and down. It may not be what my mom would want me to wear on the first day of school , but I personally don't give two shits about how she wants me to dress. I pulled out my Reckless and Relentless Asking Alexandria shirt, red and black checkered pants, and my painted on skull patterned converse and walked out.

This should make the perfect first day impression. People will now know don't fuck with me all because I have pink hair and jaded green eyes. I'm just as devious as the next person going to hell. I chuckled at that knowing I not really next to the person going to hell but I know I am pretty damn close. After the things I've been in, I am surprised I not in hell already. I closed my eyes and breathed out softly. The shit I do.

I walked into my bathroom and flicked on the light switch. The radiate light painted my wall with yellow.

"Good damn!" I yelled. I covered my eyes not realizing how much I was under my sheets watching anime on my Tablet all summer instead of going out and breathing in fresh air. Which I probably really needed.

I threw my shit on the black and white spotted counter and walked over to my shower and eyed it. I took a shower last night and I still smell good so I guess I don't need one. So I just reached over the tub and grabbed my face towel and soap. I walked over to my sink and do the usual. Brush my teeth, add on eyeliner mascara, hair, face, yada yada yada.

I styled my hair into a high pony tail and two long parts on the side of my face coming down. I looked into the mirror and stared angrily at my self. I straightened myself out but ended up slouching. I sighed and tried again cracking my back.

Alright Amelia Alexander Rose, don't fuck up like you did in the beginning of middle school. This is a new state so people don't know you. Stay like that make two friends and you'll be alright. I reassured myself. I walked out the bathroom and looked for my backpack that was stuffed with all the fucking stuff the school 'requires' you to bring, but end up not using shit. I rolled my eyes and lifted my back pack on one shoulder and walked out my room.

X

"Amy dear!" My mom said strolling over to me with her arms opened wide. I slightly smiled not wanting to deal with this again. But, before I knew it I was wrapped into my mothers arms. She pushed me back by my shoulders but still held me. She gave me the elevator look and frowned" Oh dear, Amy this is not the outfit you should be wearing on the first day. What happened to the clothes I bought you?"I scowled while making sure my mom didn't see. Ugh those clothes. Skirts and flats and all the useless piece's of shit. Pfft please, don't waist your money on throw up clothes if you daughter doesn't want throw up clothes.

I smiled politely and looked her dead in the eye. Her smile twitched and her eye twitched. I put both hands on her arms and pushed the off of me.

"I wanted to express my true self on the first day of school. Not dressing in clothes that your mom wants you to be like. I'll mitch match those" I shivered" Distasteful clothes with the amazing clothes I bought so your money won't go to waste." She looked at slightly upset and flashed a hurt smile before walking away.

"Why must she make things so difficult? " I heard her whisper with a smile.

How does she still love me when I always disrespect her. I don't know, but that is one of the amazing things that I love about her. I walked threw the kitchen door and saw a black hedgehog. He had piercing eyes that I can't stand to look at. I scowled when he looked at me.

"Trevor, " I said annoyed.

"Amelia" He said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"How much times do I need to tell you not to call me that?" I yelled angrily. In case you havn't noticed, this son of a bitch is my fucking step dad. We get along sometimes(Like two percent of the times.) But other than that we fight like cats and dogs. But, that's just our fucked up relationship.

"Oh, I am so sorry_ Amelia_ in case you havn't noticed I am older. So I am obligated to call you what I want." He narrowed his eyes and looked up and down and frowned." Piece of shit." He then shoved my in the shoulder and walked out the kitchen. I flicked him off when he walked out.

Ugh, mutha f-ing waste of space. Why did my mom have to pick such a asshole. I mean couldn't she tell. But they say they fell in love at first glance, I just don't know what to believe.

I walked over to the stove where my mom cooked our usual Monday morning meals. My favorite waffles, bacon, and eggs. So delicious every time I take a bite it's like I fell into heaven.

I grabbed the rest quickly and poured a little bit of syrup on it. Quickly, I moved to the table and sat down. Grabbing a fork, I shoved a piece of everything in my mouth. I rolled my eyes to the top of my head smiling.

X

"Bye mom, I am off to school." I yelled,

"Bye Amy, don't do anything rash." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. Immediately I was hit with the fresh air. I breathed in and smiled. Maybe going out side wasn't a bad thing. But, it is hella hot out here.

Well Amy lets go. I moved my leg and started walking to my school.

X

"Holy shit." I whispered. Wow there is a shit ton of students in the front of the school. I havn't even been inside yet. My eyes wondered up the building. I slouched suddenly not feeling confident in my self anymore. I tugged my backpack more onto my shoulder and walked to the front doors.

Wow. I didn't expect for this place to look so fancy. I thought all highschools will look the same.

I rubbed my hand on the polished white lockers and glided on the smooth black and white tiled floor to the stairs I saw up a head. I placed my hands on the railing that had a coating of soft black fabric. Nice. This place is awesome. But, you know what they say; a expensive looking school has strict teachers. Huh... I really need to keep my attitude under control these next few years. I walked up the stairs and pulled out my time table sheet. I scanned my paper and put it away.

Mrs. Jenson, 313.

_Math _

I rolled my eyes. Guh... I hate math. Have to deal with these dumb shits all the time.

I walked down the hallway and counted the number.

310, 311, 312, ah-ha. I snapped my fingers smiling. 313. Let hell begin.

I pushed open the door slightly and then walked completely in. My eyes landed on a brown mouse with white, long hair. She looked around 28 and she showed her curvy body off by wearing a mid thigh black skirt, black tank top under a white see three shirt, and at least 4 inch black pumps.

Oh Jesus christ, I hope the teachers her are not sluts too. I already glanced at some sluts while walking in.

"Oh, take a seat anywhere you want." I looked up at the teacher who was giving me fake smile. I scowled at her.

"I know how thing go on the first day, I do not need a elaboration." I growled lowly and walked to a seat in the corner. I looked up at the teacher who was standing there with wide eyes." Slut," I muttered.

"Ha, I know what you mean." I furrowed my eye brows."I heard she dated 10 boys in senior year before. By the looks of it, maybe it is true." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned to the person talking to me with a glare.

A white bat was dressed in a tight black V-neck shirt, white skinny jeans, and black flats. She had short white hair. Her ears held a long strand of diamond earring down to her shoulders. She had gray eye shadow with a layer of black eye liner. She looked absolutely stunning. I looked down at her hand held out. Hesitantly, I took it in my hand.

"Hi, I am Rouge the Bat." Rouge said with a genuine smile that I havn't got in in years. I lightly smiled.

"I am Amy Rose." I said in my real voice. My high pitch squeaky voice that I hid forever. It actually felt good to let it out. She eyed me up and down.

"You'll love my best friend called Shadow, he has the whole emo look down too." She said laughing a bit. "He loves Asking Alexandria, unfortunately I have to bare with it when I am in his car or home so I know some of their songs." She rolled her eyes playfully.

_Shadow _

I chuckled. She seems nice.

"Oh well, I guess I can meet him." Wow, will I be making more than 0 friends this year? I mean I am making 2 on the first day. Wow maybe I have changed.

She smiled at me and looked at the teacher when the bell rang. I shifted my eyes toward her already ready knowing math won't be my favorite thing in the world.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Jenson. Nice to meet you all!* Glance at me* I hope I have fun with you all!" I narrowed my eyes. She stares into mine. I mouth these exact words perfectly.

"Say something bitch." She raised a eye brow and batted her eyes shocked. She turned away muttering "Unbelievable"

I smirked this, even though I said I was going to be a good student this year. Rule number one, always piss off your first period teacher. It gets you threw the day.

I felt a nudge in my side. I turned and saw Rouge laughing. I looked away feeling a sort of pride come over me. First time somebody laughed with me on the first day.

She passed out student expectations and quickly slid it on my desk like I was going to bite her. Ha, I always wanted a teacher to be my bitch.

x

I walked out of the classroom waving bye to the teacher devilishly. I turned back around and was pushed back on my butt. I shook my head and looked to see the retard who didn't see me exiting the room.

"Ow what the fuck!" A smooth, deep voice said. Blue quills, green emerald eyes, a white T and black jacket, blue skinnies, and black converse. Player written all over him. His eyes met with mine and he snarled." Watch it bitch, are you blind?" I blinked my eyes taken a back. I scowled and hoped up and walked toward him.

"What did you just say?" I asked calmly. He got up and I saw that he was about 8 inches taller than me. I looked over his shoulder to see the hallways crowed around us.

He walked a step closer and so did I. He smirked.

"I called you a bitch, problem?" I looked to the side clicked my tongue. Slap or kick? Punch or head lock? Minus well be civilized here.

I walked by him and stopped in the back. I jumped and spin kicked and nailed him in the back of the head. I landed on one knee and slowly got up.

"Fuck off, poser." I looked at the crowed and immediately a walk way opened up. I murmured thanks and walked to second period which I was already late for.

_Good job Amy, already made a first impression. Why can't you keep your anger issues to yourself for once? _

I looked up and saw my next class. I walked right in and took a seat in the far corner. I threw my backpack down on the floor and stared out the window. Now that I think of it that blue prick actually looked kind of... sexy. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. Not because he was sexy, I will admit that. But, because he had the nerves to call me a bitch. A Bitch! All I did was bump into his dumbass!

"Miss, please pay attention. Already blanking out on the first day. Apparently you are one to watch." The teacher said with that I-am-a-teacher-I-know-everything-look. I heard a few kids snicker. I narrowed my eyes and straighten up.

"Well you know it is the first day back from a long a- " I stopped myself from saying anything unnecessary. I took a breath"-from a long summer so of course people would be daydreaming. Especially when it is still M-O-R-N-I-N-G morning. So of course I'll be DAYDREAMING!" I ended with a huff and rolled my eyes. " You can tell us about your ' life' now." I leaned back into my seat and looked at the teacher in the eyes. " Stupid ass teacher." I whispered.

" Excuse me?" I looked down getting impatient. This fucking moran. Can he not understand English. Or maybe he has too much ego to think he is wrong.

I pulled one part of my hair behind my ear and shyly looked up. My mom said my shy face was always the best back up plan to get me out of trouble.

His face softened and he finally walked away. The other kids snickered at me. While whispering something. My eyes stopped on a certain crimson eyed hedgehog. I looked away immediately. Cool it Amy. You' re attracting too much attention to yourself. Just go threw your first day normally.

X

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of art class. Finally I can get some lunch. I pulled out my wallet from my backpack. I walked down the hall and I spotted that blue hedgehog that called me a bitch. He looked at me and frowned. I kept eye contact and scowled. I saw him slightly push his friends away. I realized he was heading toward me. I would be the person to stay and ask what, but for some reason I felt I needed to get the fuck out of here. I began to fast walked but then I saw his hand reaching out for my shoulder and started running. I skidded around a corner and a few kids turned there heads but didnt get to see me as I zoomed right passed them. I glanced behind to see if he was there. I sighed relieved that he wasn't. I slowed down catching my breath. I put one hand over my heart to feel it beating fast. I walked to a corner and slid down it.

Why did I feel so scared? I am Amy freaking Rose. Sure my name does not sound all that scary but I made other people have that name engraved into their head. I shouldn't be scared of that poser.

I reached up and wiped my tears away. Wait... TEARS! Why the hell am I crying. Nothing even happened to cause me to cry! I havnt cried even when I was in a really bad situation.

I sniffed and then my ears suddenly twitched. I shot my head up looking around. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and my heart began to race.

"Hey, you are that girl that spin kicked me right?" He said curiously. His eye brow was raised and he looked amazingly sexy from this angle. But still... he did call me a bitch.

"Yeah, so what? You deserved it." I said while putting down one leg and rested my arm on my knee. I leaned back, glaring at this blue thing in front of me.

"What's your name?" He said sitting down in front of me. I smiled at how close he was. Now that puts me at a advantage.

"Why should I tell you?" I questioned.

"Maybe because you are already on my mind since our first meeting. To bad we didn't properly meet right?" I frowned.

"You obviously a player. The last thing I want is for my name to be around the school." This time he frowned.

"Ha, that doesn't mean I can't become your friend right?" He raised an eyebrow smiling. I smirked and leaned forward.

"What if I fall for you? Then what will happen? You will be done with me in a week. That is the sad thing about a guy that is a player and a girl is friends with him. And I am not a lesbian. So... I don't think so." I began to grab my things.

"Well my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was a pleasure meeting you." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I said standing up. Sonic stood up too and now I had to look up. He put his hand on my head and looked me in the eye.

"I usually don't take an Interest in girls like I did with you. But when you kicked me kn the head I knew you was the one." He said with his hands over his heart and looking up. I chuckled a little.

"Maybe I could try to make friends with you." I held out my hand" It may sound friendly but my name is Amy Rose. Just remember" I switched positions to where I was pulling his arm behind his back. I leaned up to his ear and scowled" Dont ever call me a bitch again." I let go and walked away to the cafeteria maybe I can eat something before my next three periods.

_**X**_

_**Did you like it. I hope this caught you guys attention. I will update as soon as I can.**_


	2. Cared For

_**Reach**_

_**Ello everyone. I was so happy I got many followers in just two day xD I am so happy! Thank you guys! 3**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Cared for**_

"Hey Amy!" A loud voice called out to me. I looked back out the corner of my eye to see Rouge waving at me with other people I do not recognize. I kept on walking, maybe there is a different Amy she is talking abo- "Amy Rose get your ass over here!"

My eyes suddenly widened and I snapped my head at her angrily. Rouge just kept on waving at me while the others casted off worried looks.

I smirked and walked up to her "Please don't talk to that way or else I will cut off both your breast, and trust me I have done that to someone before," I said seriously. I felt a few pats on my back and my eyes shifted over to the white bat crouched down laughing.

"Oh my, oh God, Amy, you crack me up" She wiped a tear away and stood up straight. I rolled my eyes annoyed, couldn't she tell I was not joking? I pulled up my backpack more onto my shoulder and looked up at the clear blue sky. I squinted and put a hand over my eyes to cover myself from the bright rays of the sun. Yeah it is still hella hot, about 101° F out here. I can feel my sweat sweat buckets of even more sweat!

"So Amy, I was wondering if you could join me at my house today. We are having a sleepover... and maybe we can become great friends if you come."

"I can't." I removed my hand from my face and looked into here blue eyes. They held surprisment and a bit of sadness. "I have things to do tonight, maybe a nother time." I turned on my heal and waved to her and began walking away.

X

Woah, I can't believe someone just ask me to come over to their house. On the first day! Surprises every where today. I guess... I've changed somewhat.

I looked ahead. This street is so silent usually there is a few people, but it's just me. Weird... My sinces started tingling and my guard was on.

"Who's there?" I spoke loudly. I looked back and saw nothing. I growled and continued walking. I took out my mirror so I could get a good look behind me. When I looked into the corner, it is just as I thought a guy in a black suit was following me. I smirked and slammed my mirror case shut. I quickly turned around and was face to face with this pedo. "So, you follow girls home all the time?"I said while my hands slid across the strap of my back pack and dropped it on the ground. The guy looked up and smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"So Amy your trying to take on the good life?" He crocked. My eyes widened, I recognized that voice. "Aww, what's wronge? Are you scared now?"

"Who are you?" My hands began sweating and my heart began banging on my chest.

"Who do you think?" He looked into my eyes, those pure black eyes can only belong to one person, and that person is my former gang leader.

I slowly picked up my backpack and pulled out a knife. Somehow I knew I needed one, even on the first day of school it doesnt change that this is still not a new life. And when bad things happen in your life you have to be prepared forever.

"Please leave." I said quietly.

"Why should I?" He snickered

"Because I fuckin said so! I dont want to be in your shit anymore!" My face went into this sad and angry face all in one. I felt this way before, the earge to kill. The rush to smash someones head into the ground. That is what is what this guy brought me.

"Hey! What is going on here?" I looked past Blakes shoulder. My heart suddenly sunk.

"What do you want Sonic?" My head lowered as I moved the knife behind me.

"A fuckin exsplonation! Why the fuck do you have a knife and why the hell does he look like he wants to kill you?" I half way smiled. He sounded pretty pissed.

"It is none of your good damn business blue hedgehog." Blake shouted.

"Oh, I know, but this girl is my new friend so I have some reason to get involved now. Dont I tough guy?" I smirked, maybe Sonic actually is kind of cool. Wait...

"Sonic stop..." I whispered.

"You wanna fight?" Blake said taking off his black jacket revieling his white fitted T-shirt.

"Sure, I always loved a good one on one fight." Sonicd dropped his backpack and took off his jacket; dropping it on the ground. Next thing I knew there was upper cuts, round house kicks, jabs, and so much more. Each one of their attacks causing more damage to one another.

Idiots, now people are coming out of their houses and staring at them. This is just great. I rather be fighting Blake right now than Sonic. So I minus well right.

I walked up to them and pushed Sonic away from Blake who had him in a tight hold.

"Amy, what the fuck? I thought you hated this douch bag?" Sonic said while wipping sweat off his brow.

"Looks like she wants me instead! I knew you will come back to me my sweet Ro-"

"Night bastard," I lowered my hand to my side shaking it. A tingling feeling going threw it. That bitch should be out for a week now. "Mess with me again and I will put you in a fucking comma!" I stared at him limb, unconscious body. The lumb forming on his face made me want to rip out his teeth and wear it as a necklace.

I flung my leg and hit him in his jaw sending him onto someones property. "Fight me bitch, get the fuck up and fight!" I jumped on top of him and sent numerous strikes into his face. "Stop fucking laying there and fight you worthless pussy ass dick!" Tears formed into the corner of my eyes to where I could barely see.

Hands went under my arms and pulled me off of him. "Sonic let me go, he needs to be taught a lesson" I yelled out. I was moving helplessly in his arms. I was completely blind with rage. Completely hopeless. "Dont make it like I am in the wronge Sonic! You was doing the same thing just a moment ago!"

"Yeah, that was because he was fighting back. I wasn't yelling at him while he was unconscious! That was psychotic Amy!" Sonic yelled.

A blush formed on my face as I stopped moving. Sonic put me down but still was capable of grabbing ahold of me if I wanted to smack the shit out of him more. I turned around face down toward the ground. My fist was curled up at my sides, as I was shaking uncontrollably.

"You have no idea what hell he put me threw, Sonic." I shot my head up to make eye contact with him. His green eyes was radiating a warmth nobody really gave me before. The look was so familiar though. I clintch my right hand and I lift it up, but I stopped right there. I couldn't slap him like I would do to anyone else.

"Amy are you alright?" He lift his hand up to reach for my cheek. "Look, I am sorry for calling you a- WAIT AMY COME BACK!"

X

My legs carried me as fast as they can go. I hit every corner with a sharp turn. My house is only 1 mile away. I should be there soon.

My breath was steady as green and brown streaks went past me. I just couldn't believe how stupid I was back there. Sonic was right, I did look psychotic. Everyone who was looking at me probably thought I was crazy. But, he just came out of nowhere. He was the one who made me this way. Wanting all this pain installed into people. Making them fear you.

I took another sharp turn onto my lawn. I quickly pulled out my key chain from my pocket and unlocked the door. Good thing my mom wasnt home or else I would be in deep shit. Once I was inside I closed the door and locked it, while dropping my backpack by the door. I walked over to the couch and sat on it putting my head in my hands.

"Where have you been?"

Ugh, I forgot today is his day off. I pulled my head up and looked at him. He was standing on the side of our black love seat. How I didnt notice that when I walked in, I dont know.

"Answer me Alexanderia, where have you been?" That is it!

"Why the fuck do you need to know!" I said standing up." You are not my real Dad, so you shouldn't even care!" I snapped. Almost everyone is getting on my bad side today.

"Because, you are your moms kid, my girlfriend! So of course I want to know where you have been!" He snapped also. My eyes narrowed and I turned away. "Dont ever talk to me that way again _Alexanderia!"_ I turned back to him and scowled.

"Dont call me by that name asshole! Do you want me to get mad. Cause you know what happened the last time we got down in the dirt! Or do you still want a dimistration. Cause right I wouldn't mind rapping you with your own fucking dick!" His eyes widened at my remark. Suddenly I saw a blur lf black coming my way. Obviously his hand.

I dropped to the ground and pushed myself into a backbend. Kicking my legs up I wrapped them around his neck flipping him onto the couch. I followed him up landing on his chest. I took ahold of his shirt collar bringing him to my face. "Try to hit me again and I will become satan himself. Got it?" He quickly nodded and I dropped him back onto the couch. I got off of him and headed to the stairs.

Why do people always have to turn me into this beast. All I want to do is love normally with no violence. But at the same I dont because I love violence.

X

Ooooh, your back to me.

And the hunger retu-

Why do I have to pick such a loud alarm ringtone. I pushed myself up from my pillow. Eeew looked like I drooled last night. Kinda gross. I wiped my mouth disgusted at how wet it was. I frowned knowing if I was to wake up with my husband that he will be sleeping in the guest room the next night. I got off my bed and went to my closet. Not wasting any time I pulled out black shorts, black and white checker leggings and a BOTDF tank top. Followed by my cool 3 inch high heel ankle boots. Only thing my mom got me that I liked.

I walked to the bathroom and flicked the switch for the light. I quickly changed, did my morning stuff, and combed my hair down. I looked at the mirror and smiled. Now nobody can say I am ugly.

I opened my bathroom door and walked down the stairs. I could smell my breakfast already on the table. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I was met with my regular morning hug.

"Ohiyo mom, how are you?"

"Good morning Amy, I am fine. Oh dear, you look so beautiful. Those shoes really does compliment your shorts don't they?" I laughed.

"Yes they do mom, anyway what are we having for breakfast." I said pulling out of her hug walking to the kitchen.

"You know, omelet, bacon, toast, and some cut up apples." I turned to her smiling.

"You know, not many people have their mom cook for them every morning. So I am letting you know that I really do appreciate it."

"Oh your welcome dearie, it is really nothing."

I grabbed my plate and took a seat at the table, next to Trevor.

"Morning,"

"Morning," My eyes glazed over to the right. This is awkward... all we are doing is sitting here. Sure I could feel a occasional flipping threw the news paper and me chewing my food. I never thought I would say that I want breakfast to be over. This room is just intoxicated with tension.

I moved my hand for a nother piece of bacon but only felt glass. I looked down to find a empty plate.

"Well I am off, see ya." I rushed out the room and picked up my backpack and opened the front door.

X

I walked on the side walk to the school. I scrolled threw my music while listening to reckless and relentless.

"Pass me a glass and let's destroy everything in this fucking place. We are going 300 miles a hour. You pussies can't keep up with this fucking pace. " I sang softly.

I walked up the steep hill almost to the school. I took out my earphones and turned off my music.

"Woah, look at that hottie! "

"I know I bet that pink hair smells like strawberries." A couple of guys whispered.

I looked over to them and saw two hedgehogs. One red one white. They was handsome but not my type. I held up my middle fingeŕ and mouthed "fuck you" to them.

As I walked up the step to the school doors I noticed the stares people was giving me. Guys with lust and girls with jealousy. I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck are they staring at.

"I heard she beat up some guy. He was knocked out cold." A girl whispered. I hope she knows I can here her.

"Well, like, I heard she like went all crazy and like uh like, punched him, like 50 times in his face." I eyed her. Slut. Already could tell.

"I heard Sonic also got into the fight."

"Well lf course he is just that type of guy who would jump into a fight with a stupid girl." I made a U-turn and walked up to them. One thing I hate is someone talking about a nother's business when they don't even know my goddamn story.

"Well I heard she attended this school." One of them said.

"Yeah, she is right here. Now which one of you said I was stupid?"

"Um, like I did. Now go away. You pitiful little thing."

"Bitch! Chose your words carefully around me. I am not someone to mess with." I yelled.

"Obviously, who would want to mess with you. You have no curves at all. Plus the attitude is also a turn off." She then clapped her hands and looked at me " Now please leave, I am done with you. Freaky ass virgin" I took a step back looking away. Come on Amy stay calm. I deal with this all the time. Just take deep breaths and chill. I don't want to look bad to this whore. But, I need to teach this slut a lesson.

"Get a mirror you anorexic whore. All the boys come to me and want a piece of this. Your just jealous of my hour glass figure cause your curves sag like old lady tits bitch. Oh and my personality, I was born this way. Unlike you who is so fake. The guys only fuck you cause you are so easy. Oh and I am glad that I am virgin. Cause when I am I pregnant I can actually raise my child the way I WANT to. So clap clap to you jizz breath." And with that I walked away. Good job Amy, you handled that with out any violence.

X

sorry for short chapter, but school is just giving me so much homework u.u Hope you learned something about Amy though ^.^


	3. Comfort

_**Reach**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Comfort**_

My hands was shaking as anger built up inside of me. "What do you mean I need to change my personality?" I yelled frustrated. He folded his hands and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Not exactly change your personality, but just take anger management classes. We are getting numerous complaints from parents and teachers because of you. And it has only been 2 days. You need to learn to calm down." I looked down and started taking deep breaths. I felt like my heart was being squeezed and there was a knot in my throat. This feeling was familiar. Holding myself back from attacking because of the judgment people are making.

I felt a hand touch my leg. I looked up to see my mother looking slightly disappointed.

"Well I don't know what complaints they are telling you, but it is not my fault that I was made fun of, accused, and almost murdered in the past two days. I do not need anger management classes! I was just defending myself! I-

"Mrs. Rose! This right here is a form of anger that is not needed! If-"

"What if this was you! This is exactly what I mean about being accused of! I don't need anger management classes!" I screamed. By this point I was standing up, staring him directly in the eye. " I control myself all the time. I am capable of being nice. But two days is not enough to label me." I stated in a stern voice.

"Mrs. Rose I can see your point. So if any other complaints are made about you inside of this school or around campus you will be expelled. "

X

I waved bye to my mom and walked to my first period.

"Ah welcome Amy, please take a seat." I narrowed my eyes but did not make eye contact. Who knows maybe that would get me expelled too. I dropped my stuff on the floor and slid into the desk. I looked at the board and saw that she was showing us more things about her useless life. I know she was the bitch who told on me.

"Hey girl, I was wondering if you'll like to meet me at the Galleria Mall at 3:00?"

"Why do you want me to go Rouge?" I asked. I really would like to know why she would like to become my friend so much.

"Oh, it is because your different from all the followers at this school. You see I heard about you standing up to one of Sally's best friends. Nickie the Fox. They are the rulers of this school. Unfortunately there are only a few people not cleaning the pedestals and all of those people consists of the group I want you to join. Just come on Amy I'll be fun. We really need someone else with mouth besides me on our team." Rouge held my hands and looked me in the eye with a smile. I thought about it for a second and I smirked.

"Why not, I only been apart of one group in my life. Why not join a nother."

"Yes! Meet you there."

X

"Mom! I am home! " I yelled while dropping my backpack by the door.

"Welcome back sweetie, how was your day." She yelled from the kitchen.

"It was alright. " I walked to the kitchen and leaned on the wall by the entrance." Hey why aren't you at work?" She looked at me while rinsing off the green onions in the sink.

"Oh your meeting with the principle. I decided that it could be the perfect day to have a day off. By the way did you cause any trouble at school?" She took a knife and started chopping the onion. I shook my head.

"No, but I will be going out with a few friends to the mall. But no worries, I will be back for your potato salad and steak." I waved bye and went up to my room to change.

I pushed open my bedroom door and went to my closet. I pulled out a white tank top, a off the sleeve loose shirt with a skull on it, mid thigh short shorts, and my black knee high 3 inch heel boots. I walked to the bathroom to take my hair out of the ponytail making it wavy. Then added a bit more eyeliner and pink lipstick. I went to my bed and grabbed my little black purse with my wallet and things and walked out of the room.

While heading to the door I yelled bye to my mom and started walking to the mall.

X

"Amy!" I was crushed in a death hug by no other than Rouge the Bat. She pulled away and held me by the shoulders just how my mom would. She eyed me up and down" Ooooo, your look sexy today Ms. Rose. I am glad such a beautiful girl can accompany us today."

I looked past her shoulder to see a group staring at me.

Rouge followed my eyes and looked back. "Amy let me introduce you to my friends."

"Why can't we introduce ourself?" A black hedgehog said. I looked at his eyes and noticed they was the same crimson red eyes I saw before. He looked at me and flashed a smile. "Hey I am Shadow, nice to meet you." He walked toward me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. My face heated up and I went red.

"H-hi, I am Amy Rose." I stuttered. My God that fucking voice!

'Oooo, looks like Shadow pulling out the big guns." A red echidna said. He looked at me and waved "I am Knuckles, I see you already met my sweet Rouge," I raised an eyebrow and pointed between the two of them.

"You two are together?" I asked.

"Yup!" Rouge said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Rouge! Get a room!" My attention turned to a handsome silver hedgehog with a weed plant type hairstyle.

"Grow up Silver"

Silver? Hmph makes since.

"I am grown up! And you!" My eyes widened and I looked behind me.

"Who me?" I asked.

"Yeah you! Welcome to the best experience in your life! You are now friends with no other than SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!" He walked toward me and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. "Can you just see how amazing your life would be with me in it?" He said waving his hand slowly over his head. Suddenly he was shoved off of me and new arms was wrapped around my waist.

"Hi I am Cream the Rabbit!" I looked down to find she was quite small She was 4"9' I think. She was wearing white skinny's, a tight black T-shirt with a white jacket that stopped at her mid thigh, and black flats. "Nice to meet you!" She yelled happily.

I smiled at her cuteness. She is just so adorable that I gave her a bear hug and she chuckled when I did. "Nice to meet you too Cream!"

"Isn't she adorable?" A mature voice came from in front of me. I looked up to see a purple cat who was wearing Black shorts to her mid thigh, yellow converse, and a yellow tank top that flowed out at the bottom, also a black beanie. She looked elegant yet sexy at the same time. "I am Blaze. It is a pleasure to meet you Amy Rose." I let go of Cream and smiled. She seemed like someone you can trust. She then pulled over a two tailed yellow kitson fox. He was wearing a white T, black converse, and blue boy skinny jeans. He looked at me with deep blue eyes and smiled. He reminded me of a little brother.

"Hi I am Miles "Tails" Prower, but you can just call me Tails. " He said in a light voice. Looks like he hasn't hit puberty yet.

"Will do,"

"Alright what do you guys want to do?" Rouge asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Didn't you invite us?" I asked kinda annoyed.

"Yeah Rouge, what the fuck... what the fuck!" Silver said annoyed.

"Well I wanted you to choose because you guys apparently don't like shopping with me!"

"That is because you always make us carry your heavy ass fucking bags! " Shadow yelled. I looked at him and a blush came to my face. Why in the world am I blushing?! Uuugh I haven't blushed this way since NEVER!

"Well excuse me, you guys don't even buy anything!"

"You guys let's stop fighting!" Blaze yelled.

"Shut the Hell up!" Rouge yelled. My eyes widened. Wow, this group is entertaining. I should of bought some snacks when I passed 7eleven.

"Don't talk to me that way bitch!" Blaze hollored back.

"Jesus girls are so annoying" I heard Silver whisper to Shadow, Tails and Knuckles.

"What!" Blaze and Rouge yelled at the same time. Well looks like I wasn't the only one who heard.

"Well it is true! Bitch that whore this. Just shut the fuck up. If you really want to say something stop using your mouths and use your fist like us men!" Knuckles shouted. I raised my eye brow.

" Excuse me?" we said. The guys just shrugged their shoulders and seemed to agree with Knuckles.

"At least we don't masturbate to porno's under our covers!" Rouge argued.

"Oh get the hell outa here Rouge!" Silver said.

"Yeah we saw your dildo's in your drawer." Shadow said. I eyed Rouge to see a blush forming on here face.

"Hey! Guys your attracting attention!" Cream yelled.

"We've been attracting attention since the beginning." Tails said shaking his head.

"Let us just go to the food court! " I offered

"Sure! I love food!" Silver yelled.

"Silver stop yelling," Blaze said.

"What!"

"I said stop yelling!"

"I can't. You guys yelling made me deaf"

"You dip shit, your not deaf. Just shut the fuck up then if your going to yell all the time. "Shadow said angrily. I looked back at Silver and saw he was now quite.

We walked into the food court area and found a seat. I looked around and saw a certain blue hedgehog feeling up a girls dress. I rolled my eyes. This exactly what I meant by not wanting to be his friend.

"Hey look it is Sonic!" Tails said happily. I sidewards glanced at him.

"Are you two best friends?" I asked.

"Yeah known him since I was in second grade. " Tails said with a sad smile.

"Are you still great friends?"

"Half and half." He looked back at him. I looked too to see him half five a jock." He just changed since 8th grade." I felt for the two tailed fox. I know how that feels.

"Hey, let us call him over shall we?" I shot my head toward the person who said that.

"I will be fun!" Silver said.

"No!" I yelled

"And why not?" I looked at Shadow who had his arms crossed looking at me with eyebrow raised.

"Because I don't want to deal with him..." I lowered my head and turned it toward Sonic. He made eye contact with mine and we held it for a while. My heart began to race when he gave me a sincere smile. I returned it. He mouthed are you okay. I moved my head up and down.

"Hey Amy is he staring at you?" Rouge said.

"Yeah," I replied lightly. I turned to face her.

"It seemed like you guys didn't just pass by each other, did something happen?" She asked. I looked up to see Knuckles and Silver bought us bugar and fries and placed them in front of us.

"You could say that."

"Was it big?" Cream asked

"Sort of."

"Wow, first days of school and you two already have drama between you two? Cream asked.

"You could say that," I looked up at them to see shocked looks.

"What happened" Rouge had the voice to say. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nothing important." I said annoyed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I looked behind me to se Sonic and a couple of girls behind him. I recognized the bitch who was talking about me in the hallways.

"Hey bro," Tails said. Sonic and the guys exchanged handshakes. The girls waved hi and I just stared at him.

"Amy..."

"Sonic..." I heard the slut behind me snort.

"He probably be awkward being around you." The other girl laughed. I turned around slowly and tried to restrain myself.

"Shut the fuck up pussy lips."

"What did you just call me!" She yelled back.

I stood up from my chair and got in her face. "I called you pussy lips, got a problem with that?"

"Ooo, things got heated pretty fast." Silver whispered. I felt hands on my arms.

"Amy let it go. She is not worth your time," He whispered in my ear. I turned to the side and glared at him" Or not... you know what do what you want. I'll watch."

"Listen here bitch! I don't want you precious ass looking face all in my business. Stay out of it and I won't need to hurt you."-

"Hurt me bitch!" She gave me shove in the shoulders and I stepped away from her clenching and un-clenching my fist to my sides.

"Amy don't..." I said to myself.

"What can't live up to your words? Stupid fucking poser." The other girl said.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Fucking Nickie and and Tess bitch, remember that." Nickie said. Oh so Nickie is the bitch I want to kill. Nice to know.

"Thanks for telling me." I sat back down in my seat and grabbed a fry.

"What you fucking BITCH! DONT SIT DOWN, STAND THE FUCK UP!" Nickie screamed. All of a sudden I felt cold floor touch my skin and a tingling feeling on my side.

Did she just push me off my chair? I looked down and did a jeff the killer smile. I looked up at her and she started to back away a little. I pulled my self up like I was coming up from a back-bend and started walking toward her.

"So you just couldn't stop could you?" I said demoniacally. "Nobody believes that Satan lives inside of me, guess I will have to show you."

"Wait wha-" I punched her in the rips with the same smile plastered on my face. I heard a bone crack and I began to laugh. The pitiful girl was coughing up blood onto the white tiled floor. I reached out to grab a fist full of hair and brought her up to eye level. "P-please I am sorry. Spare me." She choked out. Tears was running down her face. My smile went away and I could fell my face distorting into a demons face.

"Well I gave you two chances to walk away, and you didn't. A lesson has to be taught to people who can't listen." I wrapped her hair around my hand and bent her backward and brought my knee up into her back. She screamed in agony as her blood from her mouth flew on my face. I smiled and dropped her to the ground. She immediately did the armadillo and started to whimper. I stood over her and spit on her. I turned slowly to her friend. She immediately began to run. I ran after her and I could tell that the others was following me as well. I ran threw the mall and she pushed people out the way into me. But every person that came in my way I flipped over them and summer salted under peoples legs. She went to a fruit stand and pushed every thing off the cart. I ran strait toward it and did a leap over it completely going into the splits in the air. I landed firmly on the ground and kept on running. She turned into a store and I followed. She ran into a dressing room and I leapt over the top of it right down in front of her. She screamed like a child and scurried to the corner.

"Now let's get started." I walked toward her and all I could her was her terrified screams. Perfect.

X

Did you like it? Hope you did. Sorry for long update.


End file.
